Who's Will?
by The-Pirate-Lass
Summary: What if Elizabeth chose Jack instead of Will upon Jack's return to the living after his untimely demise in DMC? AU AWE. Written before AWE.


**A/N: Another story from the past written before At World's End. Hope you enjoy. R&R.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own 'em. Just like to play with them.

* * *

**

There he was…finally awake. After all of the time in reaching World's End and the hours of waiting for him to wake up, Captain Jack Sparrow was finally standing before her in all his glory upon the _Pearl._ He was actually none the worse for wear Elizabeth saw as she took stock of his appearance from nearby while he conversed with Gibbs about the crew. Brown boots slightly damp, but still the same old leather texture just as she remembered, slightly tattered pants tucked neatly into his boots, sash, belts, and scabbard, complete with pistol, compass, and cutlass, in place. That shirt of his was completely missing, but his overcoat was in place, how that happened she had no idea, but she could feel the blush on her face as she stared at the smooth muscular expanse of skin, even his rings, hair, bandana, and kohl were exactly as she remembered, but her eyes went out of focus slightly when she realized those particular kohl-lined eyes had locked on hers, amusement and a wide variety of other emotions dancing within them. _Shit, he saw._

Will had apparently noticed as well, from beside Gibbs because she distinctly saw his jaw clench as he watched Jack's reaction to it. No time for her to feel remorse for her actions. She could not help that Jack was suddenly catching her attention more than Will ever had.

However, her eyes widened when Jack smiled disconcertingly and sauntered over to her. "Why, Miss Swann. A pleasure to see you again." Most would think his voice dripped with genuine pleasure at the sight of her, but she knew better. In his eyes, she could see anger, sadness, and something else that she couldn't quite decipher behind the fake façade that Captain Sparrow had placed around himself.

Uncertain of his intentions, but pleading with her eyes for him not to tell of her actions, she nodded and smiled almost warmly. "It's a pleasure to see you as well, Captain." _At least that was true._

His smile turned into a wicked grin. "We have much to discuss, luv."

Looking away with a sigh, she nodded. "Yes. We do."

"My cabin?"

"I suppose that would be sufficient, although I'm not entirely convinced I should be alone with you."

"I'm most positive, if anyone were to be in danger, it would be me."

She frowned and followed him towards his cabin as he shouted orders to his crew and Barbossa sulked in the background.

"Elizabeth!" Will called.

She paused and turned to look at him questioningly. He hadn't so much as spoken a word to her since they departed from Tia Dalma's shack.

It seemed he was about to say something, but instead waved his hand. "Nothing."

"Are you certain?" she questioned, frowning.

"I'm certain." He replied, walking away to do the task given him so that they could set sail as soon as possible.

Elizabeth turned and followed Jack into his cabin, shutting the door behind her.

Once they were behind closed doors, Jack's happy veneer vanished in the miasma of their tension. Licking her lips, she watched his slender fingers trace one of his maps on the table lovingly and wondered with a shudder, if, given the chance, he would run his fingers over her skin just as reverently. "Did you enjoy your inspection out there, Miss Swann?"

"W-what?" Her voice came out in a much higher pitch than she would have liked even though she had known exactly what he was talking about.

The grin came back, decidedly more feral and wicked than usual. "Don't think I didn't notice those pretty little eyes of yours raking me person. You were practically undressing me out there, darling. The whole crew saw it."

"Captain Sparrow, I didn't come here to discuss the fact that I have particular _desires_, you don't need me to tell you whether I do or not. There are more pressing matters than those, wouldn't you agree?"

"I suppose." Triumph burned in his gaze. _She admitted she wants me._

"You can't tell me you're not angry with me and I can't say I don't blame you. I'm not blind, Jack. I can see it in your eyes."

"Can you now?"

"I'm not sorry I saved the crew…and…" She swallowed, "…I'm not sorry I kissed you."

A resounding silence filled the room as they stared at each other before he chose to speak. "Pardon the fact that I don't believe you." He replied, breaking the staring contest to pull out a bottle of rum and take a swig.

The answering cry of frustration and desperation from Elizabeth made him jump as she stormed right up to him and wrenched the bottle of rum from his hand throwing it against the wall with one violent motion.

Jack watched the bottle of rum mournfully as it shattered. "Not the rum again!"

"Dammit, Jack!"

He frowned. "Why must you always take rum from me?"

"IS that all you care about? Your bloody rum? We've spent three days, THREE DAYS searching this godforsaken place for you, and all you can think of is your precious RUM?"

He winced. "No. I care about…my ship, my freedom, my crew. Good men. Good pirates."

Although there shouldn't be a logical reason for it, she found herself feeling deeply disappointed, tears stinging her eyes.

He studied her for a moment. "And for some bloody reason that I bloody well will never bloody understand, I care…about you."

Her eyes widened. "Beg pardon?"

"You heard me, darling. Captain Jack Sparrow cares about a girl who chained him to his ship and left him for dead. Fate has a way of being cruel to a pirate, doesn't she?"

A small smile spread across her face. "You forgot one very important thing, Jack."

He frowned. "I did?"

"Yes."

"Then pray tell, what is it I forgot, dearie?"

"I was the one who nursed you back to health. I spent every day hoping for your waking."

"Ah hah. How did poor William take it?"

"Poorly." She muttered bitterly. "He hasn't talked to me in ages. I fear I wouldn't marry him even if he were to speak to me again."

"And why is that?"

"He deserves someone better than I'll ever be…someone who will give him her whole heart and not just a small piece."

"Who owns the rest of your heart, Elizabeth?" He questioned, stepping closer to her.

_I didn't want to tell him this little bit of information…surely he must know…oh buggering hell…he's doing that thing with his eyes. I should tease him. _Jack ran his hand across her jaw and neck, leaving a burning trail of hot fire on her skin while his other hand seemed to brand her as it ran along her side through her shirt and vest as he stepped even closer.

"Hmmm? Who sets your blood on fire at the very mention of his name? Hm?"

"Barbossa." She hissed in a voice that appeared to be serious.

A look of pure revulsion and hurt crossed his face and he stepped away as if burned. "_Hector_? I think I'm going to be sick."

The wicked grin, that rivaled his own, slid across her face. "I was only teasing."

He frowned and turned away, walking across the room and staring out the window, seemingly angry with her.

"Jack? I can't believe you actually believed such a thing." She murmured, already feeling sorry she had said it and slowly began walking towards him.

"You're cruel." He muttered darkly.

"And you're not? Peas in a pod, Jack, we both know you would have done the same." She murmured, walking up behind him and pressing herself against his back. When he didn't say anything, she sighed and turned away, heading for the door. "Perhaps I should just go."

"Perhaps you should just stay."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the one that has the rest of your heart and damned if you don't own all of mine."

She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. "Oh Jack…are you telling the truth?"

He smiled, thinking of another time and place. "Every word, luv."

Her arms were around him in an instant, her lips upon his, her hands tangled in his hair.

"What about Will?"

"Who's Will?"

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Was it good? Was it terrible? What was your favorite part?**


End file.
